


Honeyed Dexterity

by imnotrevealingmyname



Series: Fruity Little Bites Of Salaciousness [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Consensual Kink, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Food Porn, Food Sex, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Fruit, Fucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Honey, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Light Bondage, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Nipple Play, Rope Bondage, Sexy Times, Vaginal Fingering, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname
Summary: Sexy times with Loki on Asgard ft. honey.(The reader is female in this fic, just so you know.)Check me out on Tumblr, I'm imnotrevealingmyname.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader
Series: Fruity Little Bites Of Salaciousness [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061696
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Honeyed Dexterity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lehuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehuka/gifts).



Loki's eyes narrowed, watching you take the berry between your teeth. It had a texture unlike anything you'd tasted on Earth.

You liked it.

You especially liked the way he was looking at your bound form.

Hips tensing under his fingers, your chest heaved as he bent to take the berry from your mouth. Cool lips caressed your entire torso, coloured with honey as it was.

A long finger swirled over a particularly dense puddle in the dip of your belly, before dipping down between your legs.

He moaned, drawing deliberate, focused circles around your clit.

Arching violently, gushing over his fingers, your pleasure was interrupted by one thought only- that you had many more pleasures to explore with him on Asgard.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are a fic writer's gold.


End file.
